Contraption
OPENING SPIEL: "Today on Contraption, we are gonna see some classic moments from Walt Disney's best loved films! You at home can play along as we ask our studio's teams questions about these films. Our categories are Books, Animals, Heroes & Villains, and Magic. And to run the proceedings, here's our commissoner of Contraption, Ralph Harris!" Contraption was the first and longest running children's game show on the Disney Channel. Gameplay Two teams of three kids competed in a game of answering questions which were all about popular Disney films. Answering the questions correctly won "Contraptiles", which were plastic transparent yellow squares with a hole in the center. Each team was given three passports (one for each team member), they told the contestants which of the three playing areas those contestants should be at for the first part of the game. At the end of each round, the players involved played a mini-race for bonus Contraptiles. Round 1: Books The first round was played at the station marked "Books"; the players with the Books passport went over to that station. The Books station focused on a Disney movie based on a book. The two contestants saw a 2-minute clip of that film, and then were asked two questions each about the film. Each correct answer was worth one Contraptile. Books.JPG|Books Station Books2.jpg|Ralph explaining what to do at the books station After the four questions were asked, the two contestants competed in "The Jungle Boat Race" where they had to pedal their Jungle Boat down the track to the finish line. The first player to reach the end by knocking down an orange pole won two Contraptiles, while the runner-up won only one. In case of a tie, both teams received two Contraptiles. Round 2: Animals The next round was played at the station marked "Animals"; the players with the Animals passport went over to that station. The Animals station featured a 2-minute clip of a Disney movie focusing on animals as characters. The two contestants for this round saw the clip, and then they were asked two questions each about the film. Again a correct answer was worth one Contraptile. Animals.JPG|Animals Station Animals2.jpg|Ralph at the Animals station with two contestants. At the end of the round, the two contestants competed in the race called "Wheels of Fire". In this race, the active players ran inside their giant wheels (like a hamster wheel) down the track to the finish line. Again, the first player to reach the end by knocking down an orange pole won two Contraptiles, while the runner-up won only one. In case of a tie, both teams received two Contraptiles. Round 3: Heroes & Villains The next area of the game was the "Heroes & Villains" station in which the two contestants holding the Heroes & Villains passport looked at a clip, this time showing the heroes and the villains of the film. This time after the clip was played, the active contestants were asked three questions each (sometimes two again) but again for one Contraptile. Heros_&_Villians.JPG|Heroes & Villains Station Heroes & Villians 2.jpg|Ralph explaining what to do at the Heroes and Villans area The race in this round was called "Magic Carpet", where the players used their arm muscles to guide themselves down the track. The same scoring rules from the two previous rounds applied here. Final Round: Magic The final round took place at the "Magic" station, where all six players competed. The movie clip in that round was about something magical. Three questions each were asked to both teams, only this time, each question was worth five Contraptiles. Each team during their turn was allowed to confer after hearing the question. Magic..JPG|Magic Station Magic2.jpg|Well, this is it! One of these teams could win! Who do you think will win? After the Magic round, the teams counted up their Contraptiles. The most Contraptiles any team could earn was 27 or 28 Contraptiles. The team with the most Contraptiles won the game and a grand prize package. If the game ended in a tie, both teams won the grand prize package. Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Rating YouTube Links A Full Episode of the show: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Category:Childrens Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Long-Running Category:1983 premieres Category:1988 endings